guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Piercing Trap
I'd never use this on a Trapper team unless they change some existing Trap to make it cause Cracked Armor. Dropping Barbed Trap for this is bad since Cripple is important for trappers, and because of Tripwire. Dropping Flame Trap is bad since if the condition is not met, Flame Trap does more damage overall anyways. The only really nice use I can see for this is "Active Trappers" who use Trapper's Focus and trap right under enemies... (T/ ) 02:14, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Or in PvE (Maybe PvP but obviously harder to do) a stack of these and get somebody to use one of the long range cracked armor skills. I can see it working as a hefty damage trap to pair with Dust Trap, but with obviously harder set-up, with the up-side of being instant damage rather than DoT. Zulu Inuoe 05:02, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Why drop another trap for it? as it is i have a hard time filling my skillbar when in a trapping team for Zaishen, now all you need is four people, each takes serp's quickness + one of the spirits and 6 traps. Now we have 6 traps that deal good damage--Darksyde Never Again 01:26, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::If your stacking traps with a group of trappers, have ONE bring Barbed Trap and the others swap it for Piercing Trap. Piercing Trap does more unconditional damage, and cripple and bleeding don't stack. Now if your staggering traps, then keep Barbed Trap. This ASSUMES you don't have room for the extra trap, which you may anyways. --Mooseyfate 19:05, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Actually, this skill syncs perfectly with Well Of Ruin! This trap does piercing damage before the additional hit, right? meaning you would infact get the full benefit :) :No, the extra damage will be part of the same packet of damage as the piercing --Gimmethegepgun 17:35, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::And, you gotta have a corpse for Well of Ruin The Paintballer (T/ ) Dont see what the problem is with using this in trapper groups... I tried to come up with a setup that would get the conditional damage from this trap and got: 11+1+3 Expertise, 12+3 Wilderness, 6 Illusion :Whoever the puller is can use Fevered Dreams to spread Cracked Armor caused by Shrinking Armor. 11+1+3 Expertise, 12+3 Wilderness, 6 Beast Mastery :Usual trapper group spirits for Optional slot. Raisu 00:14, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :However Shrinking Armor lasts too long for that to work properly, so someone would need to shatter it or something --Gimmethegepgun 00:20, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::Could have someone thats not pulling bring Drain Delusions as a backup in case Shrinking Armor hasnt ended before the mobs reached the traps.Raisu 00:34, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::A possible solution would be to use the necromancer spell weaken armour which gives mobs cracked armour now for a healthy duration. that of course means though using necromancer as your secondary class over the more common mesmer - Mind Vampire Damage is dealt in two packets, not one as stated above. Zulu Inuoe 19:08, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Hey is the second damage armour ignoring do think? I mean it doesnt say but it could be.